Stormcloud
by ShatteredheartofFireClan
Summary: A custom story about the halfblind cat Stormheart
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: Stormcloud, A Stormy Start, by: ShatteredheartofFireClan

Chapter 1

~A Few Days Ago~

"What are you going to name them Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked the new mother.

"I don't know. What should we name them? You can help. You are their father after all" Cinderheart looked at Jayfeather, "thank you Jayfeather"

The grumpy medicine cat nodded, leaving his brother and Cinderheart alone with their kits. (Well not completley alone. Sorreltail, Ferncloud Daisy and Poppyfrost were there too)

"The biggest should be Bramblekit. She looks so much like Bramblestar. Maybe the orange tom, Firekit. Then the silver tom, maybe Adderkit." Cinderheart meowed.

"I want to name the last two. The black one will be Hollykit. After Hollyleaf, may she be as brave as her aunt. Then the black and silver one can be Stormkit, after Stormfur." Lionblaze purred.

"I think those will be perfect. My only concern is that Hollykit and Stormkit won't survive the fast approching leaf-bare." Cinderheart said.

~The Present~

.:Stormkit's P.O.V:.

"Firekit! Help! Bramblekit and Adderkit won't get their fat butts off us!" Stormkit wailed as she and Hollykit were wedged between the butts of their sister and brother. "Cinderheart!" the small kit wailed.

"Yes?" Cinderheart poked her head out of the nursery. She gasped seeing her smallest kits being crushed by the bigger kits. Stormkit continued to wail, Hollykit joining in as the weight of their kin began to hurt. "Adderkit! Bramblekit! Get off your sisters!" Cinderheart snapped.

Stormkit took in a huge gasp of air as the weight was lifted of her spine. She and Hollykit sat up and retreated to their mother. Stormkit opened her eyes as she approched Cinderheart. Once again earnign a gasp from her mama. Stormkit was picked up by the scruff and rushed into the medicine den.

"Jayfeather! Something is wrong with Stormkit!" Cinderheart wailed out loud.

The medicine cat come over, inspecting Stormkit. "She's half blind" Jayfeather said looking into the kits green and blue eyes. "The blue one on the left. The green eye is completly fine."

"No! She can't be blind!" Cinderheart yowled.

"Half blind" Jayfeather corrected.

Lionblaze burst into the medicine den. "What's wrong?!"

"Stormkit is blind!" Cinderheart wailed.

Stormkit looked to her parents then the medicine cat.

"Half blind" Jayfeather corrected again.

"What's so bad about that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's so bad about that?" Stormkit asked.

"YOU CAN'T SEE NORMALY!" Cinderheart snapped.

Stormkit shrunk down into a smaller form. 'Why is mama being so mean to me?' Stormkit thought. Slowly she inched out of the medicine cat den. As soon as she was out she made a break for the camp entrance, not even trying to be sneaky or stealth. Racing into the forest she lept and bound tearful over fallen trees, the lively green leaves swaying in the cold breeze.

"Graaaaaaaaaaa," the noise came from no where. The smell of the russet furred animal was over powering "Ha ha ha ha!" The fox cackled "Poor kitten is so alone... so vunerable, and tasty looking"

'I... I can... under...stand fox?' Stormkit thought.

"Ha ha ha ha, run little kitty. Run or die!" The fox snarled at the halfblind kit, leaping at her. Stormkit skidded off into the forest. The fox followed the kit, hard on her tail. Snapping teeth and hot sticky saliva followed Stormkit as the kit raced through ThunderClan territory.

"Sorry for the short filler! im working on chapter 3 to be longer! I PROMISE!" ~Shatteredheart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stormkit wailed out as the fox snapped her tail, grabbing her and lifting her up. A yowl rang out as Lionblaze jumped from the bushes.

"Kitties tink de can stap meh." the fox growled. "Kitties tink wrong! I has tasty kitten snack."

"Noooooo!" Stormkit yowled.

"Tiny kitteh can't stap meh. Fangs eats the tinny kitteh." The fox said.

"Fangs? Your name is Fangs?" Stormkit asked. That earned a scary bounce of a nod.

"Stormkit! Firekit! Adderkit! Bramblekit! Hollykit! Do you 5 promise to learn the warrior code to the best of your abilities and learn the ways of ThunderClan hunting and fighting?" Bramblestar yowled.

"We do!" The five yowled.

"Kittehs tink de can stap meh by makin tiny kitteh warriors!" Fangs snapped.

"Welcome Bramblepaw, my apprentice! Firepaw, mentor of Squirrelflight! Adderpaw, mentor of Foxleap! Hollypaw, mentor of Ivypool! And Stormpaw, mentor of Dovewing!" Bramblestar meowed quickly and the fox turned to run off.

"No! Don't let it take me!" Stormpaw yowled.

"I won't!" A voice sounded above the others.

"Bumblestripe!" Stormpaw yowled.

Bumblestripe raced down towards the fox and new apprentice. Fangs spun on his paws and raced off into the forrest taking a scared Stormpaw with him, leaving Bumblestripe in the dust.

"STORMPAW!" Bumblestripe yowled as he disappeared.

Stormpaw looked up to see only forest. Bouncing and bobbing she watched as billions of trees past by her. Inches from hitting her muzzle, a tree branch broke off as they swept by.

"Tiny kitteh be meh snack. Snack goes to belleh. Maybe Fangs shares tiny kitteh with mate Claws. Claws may be happeh after. Maybe Claws shares with fox pups Kaala and Staar." Fangs said as he troted upstream.

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" Stormpaw wailed out.

Fangs dropped her a good 15 foxlengths from the ThunderClan border on the ShadowClan side.

"Claws! Kaala! Staar! I have dinner!" He called. Slowly 3 females appeared from the bushed.

"Aww no." Claws growled. "Kaala and Staar are befriending is no way they would eat one."

"So what am I supposed to do with te tiny kitteh?" Fangs asked

"Let them play with it. It looks about their age. Fangs, the pups will be 3 moons tomorrow" Claws hissed.

"Excuse me? I am 6 moons!" Stormpaw hissed at the big fox.

"She can understand us?" Claws whispered to Fangs who nodded.

"KITTEH!" Kaala and Staar yowled.

"Over here! I smelt them this way!" A new voice rang out.

"I'll follow you untill I pick up fox scent going the other way"

"HELP MEEE!" Stormpaw yowled. Fangs snarled.

"This way! That was a kit's yowl!" the voice called out. "Call out again kit! We can find you and help!"

"HELP ME!" Stormpaw yowled so loud StarClan could have heard it.

"No Tigerheart, this way!" A cat hissed before jumping into the small clearing.

Stormpaw felt teeth clamp into her back. She felt the warm liquid of her own blood on her fur. Suddenly everything was black.


End file.
